leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V6.1
New Cosmetics in the Store The following champion skins have been added to the store: * ( ) The following champion skins have been adjusted: * (texture update) * and (splash has been properly flipped) * and (new on-the-ground emblems for axes) PVP.net Team Builder 2.0 ;Distribution * Assets are being distributed to all regions with V6.1. * A live beta will be performed on NA and TR starting January 13 replacing Normal Draft and Ranked Draft. If all goes well, distribution to other servers will continue. ** The release date has been delayed to January 14 due to issues with the 6.1 patch. * The original Team Builder will be permanently retired starting when the new Team Builder experience goes live on your server, or on January 14 across all regions. ** Role Icons are intended to remain earnable, but will be unavailable for the foreseeable future. ** Despite the bug that has prevented Role Icons from being unlocked for the past two months, icons that have been earned will be distributed after January 14. Champion Select - Assemble.jpg|Assemble Your Team - Invite friends or queue up on your own. Each player must select two positions from a selection of , , , , and , or may select exclusively. Once everyone is selected - the host can hit Queue Up. Champion Select - Finding Match.jpg|You are now in Match Making. Champion Select - Match Found.jpg|Ready to play? You are matched with allied players that complete your team based on your preferences, with an attempt to accommodate all primary preferences. Unlike Team Builder, duos/trios can be matched with duos/trios. Champion Select - Assigned Positions.jpg|You are informed of the position the system has assigned you, based on your preferences. Champion Select - Provisional Picks.jpg|In a Blind Pick, each of you must now choose a provisional champion. While there is no formal swapping system, you can use this time to discuss your picks and potentially trade positions. The team you're on is represented in the map. 35 seconds Champion Select - Ban Phase (Choosing).jpg|The Third, Fourth and Fifth Summoner of each team now take turns banning. Bans now require confirmation and failing to ban will result in a dodge. 40 seconds each Champion Select - Ban Phase (Observing).jpg|Banning from the observer's perspective. Champion Select - Pick Phase (Choosing).jpg|Choose your champion. You are still encouraged to grab priority champions for your allies - trading champions is still a feature. 40 seconds each Champion Select - Pick Phase (Observing).jpg|Picking from an observer's perspective. The arrow beneath this option will open-up Skin Selection. Champion Select - Skin Selection.jpg|Skin selection. Champion Select - Finalize.jpg|Use this time to make any adjustments or trade champions. The arrow beneath this option will open-up Skin Selection. 40 seconds ;Less Obvious Changes * Your team must consist of one of each , , , and , compared to Team Builder where the Captain chooses how he wants his team. The support is not strictly assigned a lane and the positions are not class-restricted - i.e. bot only refers to the person who wants to kill minions/earn gold in bot lane. * Failing to ban will also incur a dodge penalty. * Failing to pick a provisional champion will NOT incur a dodge penalty. * Champion select quotes are now heard by all players - but only when the selection is locked in. * While each team still gets two picks per phase (except first and last), picking is now done one summoner at a time. Each player gets 40 seconds. ;Splash Art * "Centered" versions of every Splash Art have been added and are used as part of the new champion select interface. ** The centered version of seems to be based on a new splash Art, not his live Splash Art. ** Some outdated centered Splash Arts (for , and some others) and centered Splash Arts from Chinese server are found. Mysterious Announcer * The following "Announcer" lines have been added to the client, in the same style as the Ancient Ascendant: ** "I'm running out of heroes." ** "I wish they'd give up trying to stop me, but I can understand their position." ** "Well, that wasn't the hero." ** "They try to knock me down, but I have a low center of gravity." ** "I got lucky. You'll get me next time." ** "Annnddd, my search continues." The speaker is . The map/game mode the announcements are connected to are currently unknown. League of Legends V6.1 General ;Pushing Advantage (Minions) * Minions now display that amount of bonus damage and amount of damage reduction above their health bar in the unit frame. * Fixed a bug where minions would sometimes freeze. ; * Base level increased to 6 from 2. Its stats at level 6 remain the same as its current stats at level 1, but this affects how quickly it levels passively. * Base damage reduced to 95 from 105. ; * Fixed a bug where non-wards were not trigger Razor Sharp. * Fixed a long-standing inconsistency where Razor Sharp had a larger detection radius than a ward's sight radius, which meant that its "alerts you when you're spotted" behavior wasn't accurate. ** Range reduced to 900 from 1250 for Sight and Vision Wards. ** Range reduced to 500 from 1250 for Farsight Wards. ;Howling Abyss * Gaining vision inside brush on Howling Abyss better reflects the reality of what is inside that brush. * Fixed the visuals of the brush on Howling Abyss to better reflect the boundaries of said brush. ;Tenacity * Fixed a bug where weren't being reduced. Champions ; * ** The additionally makes the strike in a 150-radius area around the target. This is in addition to the cone behind them. ; * ** Pyroclasm was almost always prioritizing champions unless it killed its target. ; * ** Caitlyn would often path into her normal attack range to perform the Headshot attack. ** Caitlyn first attack after a Headshot would take longer to complete. ** Using Headshot on a different target to her current attack target would take longer to complete. * ** Improved collision detection for smaller enemies. ; * ** Timewinder would occasionally deal no damage on the way out at high levels of cooldown reduction. ; * ** Elise would occasionally automatically target a nearby enemy when self-casting Rappel. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to from . ; * ** DoT duration increased to seconds from . Total damage is not changed. ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . ; * ** Fixed a bug where Heimerdinger's grenade was granting too much vision for the duration. ; * ** Bonus magic damage upon transforming would consume against structures without dealing damage if was active. ; * ** Jinx was getting more than one stacks for killing inhibitors. ** Jinx was receiving less attack speed than intended while using . * ** Jinx was able to use for free when out of mana. ** Switcheroo! can no longer be activated while disabled. ; * ** Mana cost reduced to 30 from 40. ** Mana refund when killing one target. ** If Rend kills at least one target, its cooldown is reset. If Rend kills two or more targets, its mana cost is refunded. ; * ** Passive's stack acquisition from Active. ; * ** Updated to use new - 40% self-healing reduction instead of 50% incoming-healing reduction. ; * ** Empowered auto attacks have a faster attack frame. They are currently slower than his normal auto attacks. * ** Explosion radius increased to 275 from 225. * ** Range increased to 700 from 600. range is unchanged. ; * / ** Missile speed increased to 1750 from 1600. ; * ** AD ratio reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ; * ** Delay before shield starts decaying increased to seconds from 1. * ** Can target allied minions. Lesser minions have half the radius of champions and large minions. ** Secondary effect now triggers automatically if his target dies. * ** Base initial damage reduced to % of target's max. health}} from %|HP}}. ** Initial damage scaling reduced to of target's max. health}} from . *** Initial damage reduced to 25% of total damage from 50%. ** Base damage per second increased to % of target's max. health}} from %|health}}. ** Damage per second scaling increased to % per 100 AP)}} of target's max. health}} from % per 100 AP)}}. *** Damage over time increased to 75% of total damage from 50%. *** Total damage unchanged. ** Ghost's bonus attack damage changed to from . ; * ** Passive didn't interact with . ; * ** If cast during , Hammer Shock will automatically go off in the direction of Poppy's target. ; * ** AD ratio increased to from . ; * General ** Collision radius reduced to 35 from 50. * ** Range increased to 600 from 550. ** Damage interval reduced to every seconds from . ; * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to from . * ** Can now stealth while moving in brush if no damage is taken. ** Stealthing twice as fast in brush. * ** Range increased to from . ; * ** Despawning souls would visually fly to Thresh. ; * ** No longer work on turrets. * ** Mana cost increased to 75 from 60 at all ranks. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ** Mana cost increased to 100 from 75. ; * ** Updated to use new - 40% self-healing reduction instead of 50% incoming-healing reduction. Items ;General * , and are now properly searchable by typing Active in the item shop. ; * Combine cost increased to from . ** Total cost increased to from . * Attack damage increased to 75 from 65. * Healing increased to 15% from 12%. * Damage conversion increased to 15% from 12%. ; / / * Can now be purchased and auto-consumed (full inventory) while dead. The duration will not begin until you spawn. ; * Now has an on-hover range indicator. ; * Removed. Replaced by . ; * + + = * Grants 60 ability power and 10% movement speed. * Grants Moving and casting generates charges, up to 100. At 100 charges, the next instance of ability damage you deal will expend all charges to deal 80 bonus magic damage to the first enemy hit and summon up to 3 lesser bolts that target nearby enemies, prioritizing enemies damaged by the ability and champions over minions. * Echo deals }} damage to Large Monsters. Hitting a Large Monster with this effect will restore . ; * A few cases of champions that damaged themselves when using empowered basic attacks (ex.: or ) ; / * Mana regen reduced to 100% from 150%. * Now grants 10% cooldown reduction. ; * Cooldown increased to 92–60 seconds from 76-60. cooldown is reduced by 33% instead of 50%. ; * Mana regeneration reduced to 100% from 150%. * duration reduced to 2 seconds from 4. * duration now increases up to 5 seconds based on how far the ghosts have traveled. ; * Ranged champions would gain the empowered effect on the same attack that gives them 8 stacks. ; * Not dealing double damage against enemies or . ; * Armor penetration increased to 45% from 40%. ; * Passive named Echo. * Now triggers if an ability cast at max. stacks damages a target after its caster dies. ; * Has been added to the Mana tab of the item shop. ; * Armor penetration increased to 45% from 40%. ; * Bonus movement speed increased to 5% from 0%. * }} movement speed reduced to 7% from 12%. ; * Movement speed reduced to 7% from 8%. ; * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . ; * Movement speed increased to 7% from 5%. * Lesser bolts now use instead of . ; * Bonus physical damage no longer occasionally consumes itself when granted by an empowered basic attack. ; / / * Total cost reduced to from . * Mana regeneration increased to 180% from 150%. ; * Bonus damage to minions increased to 120% from 75%. ; * Armor increased to 50 from 45. ; * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . ; * Combine cost reduced to from . ** Total cost reduced to from . ; * Cooldown reduced to 180–90 seconds from 180-120. Masteries ;Ferocity ;Tier 5 * Splitting points between and granted the incorrect amount of stats. ; * Damage per half-second increased to 1 % AP)}} % bonus AD)}} from 1 % AP)}} % bonus AD)}}. ** Single target damage increased to 8 from 8 . ** AoE total damage increased to 4 % AP)}} from 4 . ** DoT total damage increased to 2 % AP)}} from 2 % bonus AD)}}. ; * Damage per stack increased to from . * Max. stacks reduced to 8 from 10 ** Max. damage changed to from . ; * Healing changed to from 15% at all levels. * Attack speed increased to 30% from 20%. ;Cunning ; * Base armor penetration reduced to from . * Armor penetration per level reduced to from . ; * Time frame to trigger the effect increased to seconds from 2. * Movement speed increased to 40% from 35%. * Grants 75% . ;Resolve ; * Damage reduction increased to 4% from 3%. * Increased damage reduction while near an allied champion. * Redirect damage remains 6%. ; * Heal increased to from 100. * Heal now triggers on large monster kills. Summoner Spells ; * No longer triggers spell effects. Patch Rundown References pl:V6.1 Category:Patch notes